Man in the Mirror
by warblingaway
Summary: The five boys stand under separate spotlights, singing the lyrics in harmony. And, as they sing, Blaine realizes that he's finally accepted. And, Kurt finds that one certain curveball thrown at him was one he definitely approved of. Oneshot. COMPLETE


**Hey everybody!**

**So this was originally posted as 2 separate drabbles in Tumblr Drabbles, but they went together so I posted them as a oneshot separately.**

**Anyway, this has spoilers for Hold on to Sixteen, specifically the Man in the Mirror performance.**

**Because I absolutely _adored it._**

**For reasons stated in the following story XD**

* * *

><p><span>Blaine<span>

Finn was singing. And Blaine knew it was coming.

Moments passed.

And then there's the spotlight shining on Blaine.

Finally.

He's finally accepted. The alpha males of the New Directions have finally accepted him. He no longer has to worry about upsetting Finn, no longer has to hide the fact that he was _upset. _

He didn't like not having many friends in the New Directions. Yes, he had Kurt, but that was different. And he got along okay with Mike, but Blaine always knew that if he really wanted to be a part of the New Direction's, it was these guys he would have to make amends with.

And now they're singing. Finn, Artie, Sam, Puck, and Blaine. They're singing together, forming a melody of voices.

This is what Blaine loves to do. He knows he's good at it and he feels that this is like his final acceptance, like these guys have finally seen that Blaine isn't at McKinley to steal the spotlight, that he isn't there to steal their spotlight. He's there for Kurt, and the performing is just an added bonus.

And he knows that, once their done on the stage, Kurt will be the first one to come to him. His arms will wrap around Blaine's body and he'll plant kisses to every inch of Blaine's face.

A smile creeps across Blaine's face as he sings. Finn notices and catches Blaine's eye, grinning along with him.

Friends.

Blaine has friends at McKinley now.

So he sings even louder, even better than he ever thought he could.

Because he's finally accepted.

After months of dealing with Finn's bulling, Blaine has finally come to terms with his boyfriend's brother.

And he dances.

He dances for love, for happiness, for feeling _complete, _for being in love with a boy who loves him right back.

Sure, his life's not perfect, but, at that moment, it feels like it is.

He knows Kurt is somewhere behind him, dancing and singing in the background. He knows that Kurt is probably grinning at the back of Blaine's head, if not checking out his backside appreciatively.

And Blaine smiles again and sings the lyrics to a song he'll remember forever. His song of acceptance.

_I'm Starting With The Man In  
>The Mirror<br>I'm Asking Him To Change  
>His Ways<em>

* * *

><p><span>Kurt<span>

Sometimes life wasn't fair.

Kurt Hummel of all people knew this. After all, he had been chased out of his school by bullies the year before. His life had been threatened and he'd had to do it all by himself.

But sometimes curveballs also came in your direction.

Swaying in the background, Kurt Hummel knew that a curveball had definitely been thrown at him. He had experienced a year from hell, and he had had to endure something no seventeen-year old should ever have to.

But, somehow, it had made Kurt's life better.

Opening his mouth to harmonize with the five boys standing in the spotlight, Kurt smiled at the back of Blaine's head.

Because, out of this whole fiasco that Kurt Hummel calls his life, he'd found someone to love him – someone who he loves equally back, someone who makes his life worth _living. _

And Blaine was definitely all of those things. The look in his eyes when he looked at Kurt was something that couldn't be placed. It was one of absolute adoration; one that Kurt knew was reserved for him and only him.

And this was why Kurt Hummel was not afraid of losing Blaine to Sebastian. He knew that Blaine was annoyed by the slut-pig's antics, and he knew that Blaine only ever saw Kurt.

He knew Sebastian was out there in the audience somewhere, probably undressing Blaine with his eyes.

But he didn't care.

And, okay yeah, maybe he was undressing Blaine with his eyes a little too – something that he could make reality as soon as they were off the stage – but he didn't care.

Because he _knew _that Blaine was his.

And now Blaine was truly like part of the family. He'd already gotten along well with his father and Carole, and now that Finn had apologized, Blaine could truly be welcomed in as part of the Hudmel's.

Because Kurt knew that's what he was going to be. Not necessarily a Hudmel, but he could feel that Blaine was in it for the long run.

He watched as Blaine turned his head slightly, catching Kurt's eye and winking. Kurt felt his heart flutter, relishing in the fact that something as simple as a wink could still have that kind of effect on him after all that they'd done.

He smiled back as Blaine turned back around, watching his boyfriend practically _glowing _with acceptance. He knew that Blaine was excited about finally being approved by Finn and the others, and if he hadn't it was made completely obvious now.

The song drew to a close, the final chords to _Man in the Mirror _playing around them.

And then they were bowing. Somehow, Kurt found himself at Blaine's side, their arms wrapped around each other's waists as they stumbled off the stage.

And then, as they rounded the corner and the New Directions split into groups, Kurt felt himself being pulled towards an empty area of the backstage. He didn't process any of it though, not really. He was still high of adrenaline from performing.

But, as he felt Blaine's lips brush against the columns of his neck, he was quickly brought back to reality. Because Blaine, his gorgeous boyfriend who was one-hundred percent and completely his, was tilting his head up to kiss him.

Kurt pulled away a moment later, just far enough so that he could look Blaine in the eyes. "I love you," he murmured, watching as Blaine's eyes lit up, as they did every time he said those three little words.

"I love you too," Blaine muttered back, his eyes glistening with tears. "You were great, by the way."

"So were you," Kurt responded immediately, "And, even though you may not realize it, you definitely don't need body rolls to look sexy."

"No?" Blaine smirked, tightening his hold on Kurt's waist.

"Nope," Kurt grinned, resting his forehead against Blaine's. "I'm pretty sure that you could have impregnated all of the women out there just because of your singing and your strange style of dancing."

Blaine snorted and leant back in, softly pressing his lips against Kurt's.

"Kurt, Blaine, come back in the choir room now," they heard Mr. Shue say. The two abruptly broke apart, keeping at least one arm on the other as they walked back into the choir room.

"I still think you were perfect," Blaine said as they walked inside.

"No, you were perfect," Kurt retorted, feeling himself flush a little at the thought of Blaine's arm still wrapped around his waist.

"No, _you _were perfect," Blaine grinned. Kurt was about to reply when he saw Finn tap Blaine on the shoulder, Blaine turning around and grinning in response.

And, yeah, Kurt was pretty happy with the curveball that had been thrown at him.

* * *

><p><strong>TearsSqueals commence.**

**At least they did for me...**

**That performance just made me so emotional and I have no idea why.**

**I just - I just love my babies so much, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and Man in the Mirror belongs to Michael Jackson.**

**Review Please XD And let me know you're thoughts about my little headcannons.**


End file.
